<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fim de Expediente by Maahlita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748402">Fim de Expediente</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maahlita/pseuds/Maahlita'>Maahlita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Sex, Top Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maahlita/pseuds/Maahlita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun não esperava gemer o nome do estagiário bonito e aplicado contra a janela quando precisou ficar até mais tarde no escritório em uma noite chuvosa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fim de Expediente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por causa da chuva forte que caiu naquela noite, Baekhyun estava enrolando para sair da empresa há quase uma hora.<br/> Não estava nem um pouco afim de se molhar na saída até a alcançar a estação de metrô e correr o sério risco de pegar um resfriado, por isso, continuou em seu escritório mesmo depois do fim do expediente, estava adiantando o trabalho do dia seguinte enquanto torcia para que a chuva não caísse por muito tempo mais, ele não via a hora de chegar em casa e relaxar depois de um longo dia no trabalho.<br/>  O prédio em que trabalhava como editor-chefe estava quase todo vazio, era perceptível pelas poucas luzes que ainda permaneciam acesas no seu andar. Estava sozinho até onde sabia, e pela quantidade de água que caía lá fora, iria a noite no escritório caso esperasse a chuva passar. Tinha esperado tempo demais para perceber que, pelo andar da carruagem, o céu não daria trégua tão cedo.<br/> Baekhyun precisou reunir muita força para levantar da mesa após desligar o computador, ficou tanto tempo sentado naquela cadeira que levou consigo a sensação de estar colado nela por alguns instantes. Ele apenas colocou os papéis que analisava dentro da gaveta e a trancou em seguida, decidido mesmo a tomar algumas gotas de chuva.<br/>  Baekhyun tomou um susto quando ouviu batidas na sua porta, aberta segundos depois por Park Chanyeol, que estava dando as caras ali sem nem esperar por uma permissão para entrar. <br/>  Chanyeol era o estagiário contratado há poucos meses, ele era encarregado de mandar e-mails, fazer a primeira revisão dos produtos, organizar relatórios e coisas mais ligadas à papelada daquele andar, mas fazia o papel de assistente de Byun mais do que tudo, na verdade. Qualquer que fosse a oportunidade de estar próximo de Baekhyun, Chanyeol estava lá. O editor achava bonitinho a imensa vontade de aprender do estagiário<br/>  — Chefe?<br/>  — Oi, Chanyeol. Entra — Acenou levemente com a mão. — O que está fazendo aqui ainda?<br/>  — O mesmo que você, trabalhando — Chanyeol riu baixo, entrando na sala e fechando a porta antes de chegar perto do editor. Estava terrivelmente bonito com o cabelo meio bagunçado e as roupas mais despojadas que o usual, Baekhyun reparou.<br/>  — Está tarde, podia ter ido para casa antes <br/>  — É, eu sei, mas vi o seu escritório aceso e fiquei mais um pouco — Deu de ombros. — Aí vim ver você.<br/>  — Gentil da sua parte — Baekhyun soltou uma risada sutil antes de passar a mão nos cabelos loiros. Tinha se movimentado até o cabideiro perto da mesa, pegado o cachecol disposto ali e posto ao redor do pescoço. — Não precisava. Já está indo também?<br/>  — Não sei ainda — Se referiu primeiro a última pergunta. — Ah, não, não fiquei por isso<br/>  — Não estava fazendo hora extra? — Baekhyun questionou com um meio sorriso <br/>  — Não.<br/>— E ficou até tarde por quê, doido?<br/>  Dando de ombros, o estagiário respondeu. — Queria sozinho com você, eu acho<br/>  Chanyeol assistiu Baekhyun erguer brevemente as sobrancelhas em surpresa, e depois baixá-las em confusão.<br/>  — Quer perguntar alguma coisa? Tirar uma dúvida sobre o trabalho? — Sem parar de se movimentar, o editor andava pela sala atraindo o olhar de Chanyeol, que no momento não fez muita questão de ser discreto enquanto acompanhava o corpo do chefe. Fitou Baekhyun até ele ficar perto novamente, usando a mesa como apoio e cruzando os braços <br/>  — Não — Chanyeol respondeu sorridente depois de revirar os olhos — Quis ver você, era isso. É o mais perto de nos encontrarmos fora do horário de expediente que conseguimos chegar, não acha?<br/>  — Saímos todo mês para o jantar da empresa, Chanyeol<br/>  — Sozinhos?<br/>  — Bem, não<br/>  — Estou falando disso.<br/>  Baekhyun não entendeu os flertes indiscretos de Chanyeol, e ao notar isso, Park tentou ser um pouco mais direto, chegando perto para brincar com o cachecol dele. Estava bastante próximo e Baekhyun não soube reagir.<br/>  Mesmo assim, não se afastou.<br/>  — Chanyeol — Murmurou. <br/>  — Hm<br/>  — O que é isso?<br/>  — Bem, acho que sou eu ficando perto de você? — Arriscou em um tom de segredo ao encarar os olhos surpresos de Byun.<br/>  Baekhyun estranhou.<br/>  — Perto assim? <br/>  — É — Chanyeol deu um passo para a frente, quase grudando o corpo dos dois. <br/>  Baekhyun achou convidativo o calor que emanou do homem e refletiu nele, Chanyeol era tão grande em tantos aspectos, desde altura até músculos que não pode evitar se perguntar algumas vezes se o corpo era quente ou se ele tinha um abraço acolhedor. A resposta que teve muito lhe satisfez.<br/>  — Chanyeol, nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso — Ainda assim, Baekhyun tentava ser lúcido. Achava Chanyeol muito interessante e, ainda que percebesse a aura atraente e encantadora que ele tinha, não queria cruzar a linha no ambiente de trabalho. Não sabia exatamente todas as políticas da empresa, mas acreditava que relacionamentos entre funcionários não era permitido, e exatamente por esse motivo não queria ceder a qualquer um dos charmes de Chanyeol.<br/>  Nem mesmo o cheiro gostoso que reparou agora mais perto, muito menos o sorriso simpático, ou então o corpo proporcional da cabeça aos pés, não queria ceder a uma dessas coisas, deveria tirar seu foco de tudo essas isso e ir para casa.<br/>  — Isso o que? — Chanyeol pensava diferente do precavido editor, ele gostava do risco e queria atrair Baekhyun consigo para uma pequena aventura que poderia ser muito prazerosa.<br/>  — Isso. — Frisou com a respiração cortada, a falta de distância estava se tornando um problema.<br/>  — Por que?<br/>  — Chanyeol, quando que você… — Tentou formular.<br/>  — Desde quando estou de olho em você? — Começou sorrindo, as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça jeans. — Acho que desde que entrei aqui, mas acho que nunca reparou <br/>  Baekhyun estava aéreo demais para responder alguma coisa, por mais que tentasse não conseguia fugir da lábia de Chanyeol e suas investidas que, aos poucos, estavam instigando o loiro e mantinha-se cada vez mais próximo de convencê-lo a ceder.<br/>  Havia ido naquele escritório com o objetivo de se aproximar do editor em qualquer outro sentido além da amizade bobinha nos jantares da empresa, porque nem sendo muito óbvio com pequenos toques ou palavras galanteadoras, conseguiu ver em Baekhyun algum sinal de que ele havia notado suas ações. Hoje quis ser direto sem nenhum rodeio.<br/>  — Acho que devia me dar uma chance — Devagarinho, Chanyeol voltou a falar. — Hm? Só uma, chefe. — A proposta saiu dos lábios sorridentes de Chanyeol que carregavam o peso da provocação.<br/>  — Estamos no escritório, Chanyeol — Baekhyun seguia dando espaço a sua razão. — Não é nem permitido esse tipo de coisa. — Ele fechou a boca quando o estagiário abraçou sua cintura, ficando ainda mais perto e quase colando suas testas. Tentou ignorar o descompasso de seu coração, mas ele continuou batendo forte demais para passar despercebido.<br/>  — Fico o dia inteiro te comendo com os olhos, Byun. Há meses. — Chanyeol sussurrou firme ao frisar suas palavras e depositou um selinho nos lábios entreabertos do editor, que ficou estático com o gesto.<br/>  Os lábios de Baekhyun formigaram com o toque, nem conseguiu abri-los mais para falar algo. A proposta ainda meio ambígua de Chanyeol estava se tornando muito tentadora, e ficou mais difícil resistir quando teve outro selar roubado. Pouco a pouco, Park foi progredindo, deixando pequenos beijos no pescoço do superior quando puxou o cachecol para longe, deixando na mesa.<br/>  O editor não sabia como reagir, mas sabia que não queria se afastar. A voz do seu cérebro que estava totalmente faminta por aquele homem pareceu crescer e Baekhyun apenas decidiu ouvi-la sem mais acréscimos. Chanyeol era atraente o bastante para acender qualquer desejo apagado do seu corpo sem fazer muito esforço. Até porque sem ter conhecimento, Park já foi muitas vezes alvo dos olhar criterioso de Baekhyun, que achava ele bastante sedutor. Cativante da cabeça aos pés e um verdadeiro colírio para os olhos.<br/> A princípio, Baekhyun não quis ceder. Estavam no escritório, e mesmo sozinhos, ainda era um ambiente de trabalho. Sua cabeça não parava de martelar o quanto era imoral e calcular os imensuráveis problemas que teriam caso alguém descobrisse e denunciasse ao seu chefe de departamento. Não deveria, mas sendo sincero, sabia que o arrependimento ia bater caso deixasse essa oportunidade ir embora, por isso não quis pensar se Chanyeol estava mesmo afim dele ou queria apenas tirar uma casquinha. Se fosse a última opção, tudo bem, ele também teria tido sua dose de diversão sem compromisso.<br/>  O sorriso provocativo de Chanyeol estava mexendo consigo, cada mínimo toque, mesmo que sutil, arrepiava seu corpo por inteiro. As carícias estimulantes estavam ficando mais invasivas, o estagiário ora acariciava os seus braços, ora alcançava suas mãos, mantendo o toque entre os dois sempre presente e contínuo. <br/>  Chanyeol estava adorando ver as reações contidas do superior, via a forma como, pouco a pouco, ele parecia ceder um pouco, dando espaço para que se aproximasse mais, para que tocasse-o mais. O estagiário se inundou com o cheiro de Baekhyun no momento em que esfregou o nariz no pescoço descoberto, deixando na tez branquinha beijos molhados e barulhentos que arrancavam suspiros do loiro.<br/>  — Não vamos avançar se não quiser, mas eu acho que iria gostar, hyung….<br/> Ugh, Baekhyun quis socar a cara daquele jovem atrevido. Um apelido tão íntimo assim era demais, ainda estavam na empresa, fazendo coisas totalmente indevidas, sim, mas ele devia manter o mínimo de profissionalismo e respeito ao seu superior.<br/>  Mesmo com o breve repulso, o editor foi capaz de ignorá-lo quando os lábios macios do outro se arrastaram contra seu pescoço. A respiração morna que atingiu a região estava abalando a resistência fraca de Baekhyun. <br/>  — A experiência pode ser bastante… excêntrica. — A risadinha rouca era um golpe baixo. — No melhor dos sentidos, claro.<br/>  No instante que Chanyeol abraçou mais forte sua cintura, Baekhyun desistiu de ir lutar. Com aquelas pequenas provocações ficou tão disposto a dar a Chanyeol o que quer que ele quisesse que nem pensou na possibilidade de recuar quando as coisas esquentassem e evoluíssem em direção a algo mais profundo. Queria ceder, se entregar de verdade e dar para Chanyeol até as pernas ficarem trêmulas de prazer. Era exatamente o que queria, havia acabado de decidir entre pensamentos confusos. Quis rir da situação que estava porque nunca imaginou que por trás de tantos favores de bom grado feitos por Chanyeol, haveriam segundas intenções ou uma intensa tensão sexual.<br/>  As mãos que agarravam sua cintura foram vagarosamente invadindo seu suéter e tocando a pele por debaixo. O frio que a ponta dos dedos de Chanyeol carregava foi o bastante para causar arrepios em Baekhyun, que prendeu a respiração. Ele ondulou imediatamente o abdome ao ser apertado por Park, deixando uma ponta de timidez surgir em seu rosto por isso, principalmente porque acabou arrancando um sorriso bobo — e também vitorioso — dos lábios de Chanyeol.<br/>  O olhar que o estagiário recebeu era um sim, e ele teve certeza quando se aproximou para beijar Baekhyun e foi prontamente correspondido. Pelo pouco que conhecia do chefe, Chanyeol esperava encontrar timidez nos movimentos do editor ou qualquer tipo de apreensão, mas ele parecia estar com sede daquilo. Tão entusiasmado que foi rápido em jogar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto. As línguas ágeis se esfregavam com permissão mútua, sem pensarem tanto nos movimentos. <br/>  Baekhyun agarrava Chanyeol sem querer soltar, liberando o lado pecaminoso que conteve diante de todos os flertes e provocações lançados para ele. Estava muito nervoso com a situação, Chanyeol conseguia sentir o tremor leve que dominou o corpo do homem, mas ele não parecia querer recuar. Na verdade, Baekhyun estava extasiado.<br/>  Chanyeol não conteve um sorriso ao imaginar que, se apenas com um beijo Baekhyun estava agitado, então suas reações quando estivesse afundando o pau dentro dele deveriam ser melhores ainda.<br/>  Byun estava ardendo de dentro para fora, com a respiração acelerada sentia até o peito palpitar. Pareciam cada vez mais ocupar menos espaço trazendo mutuamente o corpo de um para o outro. Os quadris estavam em atrito, os peitorais grudados trocavam calor e os abraços potencializaram tudo, impedindo qualquer distância. As mãos de Chanyeol já estavam espalmadas há tempos contra as costas largas do editor, evitando que Baekhyun fosse muito para trás e acabasse deitando na mesa, porque no momento queria seu corpo grudado ao dele.<br/>  As luzes parcialmente apagadas do escritório foram primordiais para que Baekhyun ficasse à vontade. Estavam enxergando um ao outro pela meia luz que as grandes janelas do local deixava entrar. Muitos detalhes estavam encobertos, mas Byun conseguia ver nitidamente a luxúria estampada nos olhos de Chanyeol.<br/>  Apesar da porta não estar trancada, Chanyeol pensou que estava tudo bem mantê-la apenas fechada, não imaginou que alguém pudesse entrar ali naquela hora, mas o perigo de serem pegos também servia de combustível para o seu tesão. <br/>   Foi uma surpresa para Chanyeol quando Baekhyun deslizou as mãos por seu corpo, sentindo os músculos sobressalentes por debaixo da camisa formal. Ele queria ver por debaixo dela, estava desabotoando os botões pouco a pouco enquanto esfregavam os corpos agitados.<br/>  — Estamos indo mais rápido do que eu imaginei — Chanyeol falou contra os lábios do Byun, partindo o beijo em selinhos barulhentos.<br/>  — Não estou achando ruim, se quer saber. — Baekhyun colocou. <br/>  Envolvido com as ações do chefe, o estagiário afastou as mãos do corpo quente, dando um pequeno passo para trás quando engatou os dedos na bainha do suéter de Baekhyun, retirando a peça quando, ao levantar os braços, o editor concedeu a permissão. O tecido ficou largado na mesa enquanto Chanyeol corria os olhos pelo tronco descoberto.<br/>  Era tão incrível, Baekhyun tinha ombros tão largos quanto os quadris, atraentes demais para ele. Os mamilos rosados estavam durinhos, tão sensíveis que com um simples toque seu chefe grunhiu, virando o rosto com vergonha logo mais. O indicador e o polegar foram direto para um dos mamilos, provocando-os com beliscadas. Baekhyun umidificou os lábios ao sentir aquilo, segurando na camisa aberta de Chanyeol. O peitoral parcialmente exposto era uma tentação, queria encher de beijos e mordidas até ouvir o superior gemer baixinho no seu ouvido.<br/>  Logo que Baekhyun sentou sobre a mesa para ficar confortável, o estagiário viu a deixa perfeita para rodear com a língua os mamilos chamativos. Enquanto curvava a coluna querendo mais do calor daquela boca, Baekhyun só pensava em como estava sendo gostoso toda aquela atenção, ele pendeu a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados, deleitando da boca esperta e depravada que chupava, lambia e mordiscava a área delicada.<br/>  O loirinho grunhia baixo sempre que Chanyeol parava com o toque, vez ou outra preferindo deixar marcas e beijos na pele sedosa. Com beijos de boca aberta, o maior subiu caminho pelos ombros, clavículas e pescoço até tomar os lábios rosas do homem que suspirava a todo instante. Chanyeol ficou entre as pernas agora abertas de Baekhyun, tirou a camisa desabotoada do corpo e largou-a no chão.<br/> Tinha as mãos de Byun no seu rosto, controlando o beijo ardente que trocavam e impedindo que fosse para longe. Tão apressado, Baekhyun desceu as mãos até o cós da calça jeans do estagiário quando entrou no abraço de Chanyeol novamente, os braços agora livres não demoraram para voltar a envolver o corpo do loiro.<br/> Baekhyun ficou satisfeito ao sentir o volume grande por debaixo da boxer ao esfregar rapidamente a mão ali e dar uma rápida olhada. Era grande, sequer evitou a vontade de querer colocá-lo inteiro na boca, engasgar no pau de Chanyeol até perder o fôlego e fazer um boquete que ele lembraria todas as vezes que fosse tomar banho.<br/>  — Chanyeol. — O chamado foi um sopro. — Eu quero te chupar. Hm? — Soou como uma ordem, de certa forma era.<br/>  Chanyeol era incapaz de resistir àquilo, principalmente quando Byun Baekhyun fitava seus olhos com seriedade.<br/>  — Se prometer fazer direito… eu adoraria, _hyung._ Está sedento assim para mamar o meu pau?<br/>  — E se estiver? Alguma reclamação? — Baekhyun fechou os olhos quando sentiu novamente calor no mamilo castigado, a vontade de tirar as calças sendo maior do que tudo. Mordeu os lábios inchados evitando um gemido.<br/>  — Nenhuma. Eu adoraria. Só achei que não quisesse ir tão rápido — Chanyeol sorriu sapeca, mordendo a pontinha da língua, mas decidiu agilizar as coisas quando viu o revirar de olhos de Baekhyun, impaciente de tão faminto. — Você vai ajoelhar ou…<br/>  — Senta na cadeira, Park. — O tom foi decidido. — E tira a calça. <br/>  Chanyeol roubou um beijo de Baekhyun antes de soltá-lo para ir até o canto da sala. Abaixou a calça jeans junto com a cueca antes de sentar no sofá dali e abrir bem as pernas, o pau duro sendo o centro das atenções ali no meio. Byun se aproximou segundos depois, abaixando enquanto mantinha a atenção no pau ereto para o lado de fora, era grosso como imaginou, perfeito para cair de boca e se deliciar. Notou a pequena fisgada de Chanyeol quando tocou as pernas dele, deslizando em um carinho íntimo para a coxa e as afastando ainda mais para ter o espaço desejado. Park era muito bonito, mas vê-lo daquele ângulo cruzava qualquer limite.<br/>  Tinha Chanyeol totalmente à mercê ali e podia confirmar enquanto notava a oscilação da respiração alheia sempre que chegava mais perto de seu pênis ou apertava com gosto a pele bronzeada de suas pernas bonitas, Chanyeol ficou impaciente e ergueu o rosto de Baekhyun pelo queixo. Conseguiu encarar os olhos provocativos do chefe que não vacilaram diante <br/>  — Muito grande para sua boquinha, hyung? Está enrolando por medo?<br/>  Baekhyun bufou com toda a petulância, não daria o braço a torcer mesmo que concordasse. Não deixaria aquele gostinho de superioridade brincar na língua de Chanyeol, mesmo que seu maxilar doesse, sua boca salivava para sentir a glande na garganta ou arrastá-la no céu da boca, os dois ansiavam por isso.<br/>  Abriu os lábios para começar pela ponta, não queria ser guloso e engolir tudo ainda que fosse sua real vontade, mas decidiu enlouquecer Chanyeol gradualmente, queria ouvir ele pedir por mais. O pau rapidamente ficou mais rígido e Baekhyun apenas começou a enfiar mais, lambuzando todo o comprimento antes de enfiar tudo, os lábios bonitos trabalhando daquele jeito estavam acabando com Chanyeol. Ele já havia confabulado muita sacanagem com Baekhyun no tempo livre, em todas essas aventuras imaginárias, o editor parecia irresistível ao cruzar os limites da boa moral, mas vê-lo de verdade colocando seus desejos sujos em prática era superir em um nível sem comparação. Achava Baekhyun uma delícia dentro e fora dos seus pensamentos, só que assistir o loiro engolir seu pau até entrar tudo ao ponto de sentir a pontinha do nariz encostar nos poucos pelos pubianos que tinha, demonstrando tanta satisfação, deixava Chanyeol desorientado. Ofegava toda vez que a cabeça parecia tocar o início da garganta dilatada, Baekhyun chupava como um pirulito, engasgando na própria respiração.<br/>   Vez ou outra Park impulsionava o quadril sem se aguentar, indo contra a cavidade macia. Chanyeol tentava manter o controle para não ir rápido demais e foder a boca de Baekhyun de uma vez. Sentado no sofá, ele sentia o corpo inteiro vacilar com os movimentos ardilosos do chefe. Baekhyun estava brincando de passar a língua nas veias destacadas, sentindo o gosto que Chanyeol deixava escorrer aos poucos. As bolas pesadas batiam no seu queixo e Baekhyun não deu menos atenção a elas.  Chupou os testículos inchados instantes depois de estalar com a língua quando tirou o pau da boca, o barulho erótico soando incrível para os ouvidos dos dois, e foi mais gostoso para Chanyeol quase seu pênis molhado ficou entre a mão do outro, comecaçando uma felação acelerada.,<br/> Se tornou muito difícil manter o controle porque Park só pensava em deitar Baekhyun na mesa próxima e foder aquela bunda enorme com todas as forças, pensar nisso era o bastante para deixar seu corpo mais sensível do que já estava, e mesmo não querendo gozar com um boquete, não sabia se conseguiria aguentar a pressão  A boca de Baekhyun estalava a cada chupada, o rostinho bonito parecia muito tranquilo enquanto sugava o pau de Chanyeol, o prazer estampado na sua cara. <br/>  Estava babando bem ali, molhando a cadeira com a saliva que escorria e lubrificando o pau aos montes. Havia uma bagunça maior ainda entre as suas pernas que abriam e fechavam enquanto ajoelhado, incomodado com o pau duro, estava buscando atrito entre o tecido da roupa, ficou excitado sem nem mesmo uma provocação direta ali, foi tão fácil.<br/>  Chanyeol se levantou quando a excitação ficou grande demais para aguentar, empurrou o pau mais fundo na boquinha que o abrigava, mesmo engasgado Baekhyun continuou a chupar, mas agora com os dedos de Chanyeol emaranhados entre seus fios de cabelo, tentando domá-lo em um ritmo que fosse satisfatório o bastante. Chanyeol estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, umidificando os lábios com a língua e engolindo a saliva para acalmar a garganta seca.<br/>  O editor agarrava as coxas malhadas de Park, fincando os dedos na carne para manter seu equilíbrio e dedicar toda sua atenção para o membro rígido que adoçava sua língua. Baekhyun estava com os olhos abertos bem atentos a Chanyeol, estudando todas as caras e bocas que fazia, o estagiário parecia ser sensível demais para quem veio com tanta sede ao pote ao entrar no escritório, nem mesmo estava com os olhos abertos. Ainda era uma criança com síndrome de ousadia.<br/>  Baekhyun tirou o pau grande da boca, fazendo barulho novamente, e esfregou de relance a cabecinha vermelha na bochecha, também esfregou a língua na extensão mais uma vez antes de se pronunciar. O estagiário prendeu um gemido rouco na garganta antes disso. — Queria tanto isso, não vai nem abrir os olhos para me ver engolindo tudo, Chanyeol? — O loiro carregava um sorriso travesso ao ofegar.<br/>  A mão nos cabelos loiros deixaram um carinho ali, focando finalmente os olhos no rosto angelical que agora sustentava uma aura sedutora e devassa. Ugh, queria engasgar seu pau na garganta de Baekhyun até ele pedir para parar. Byun havia recomeçado masturbação lenta enquanto mantinha a boca afastada, parecia gostar muito daquele tipo de provocação, mas Chanyeol não estava disposto àquele tipo de coisa agora.<br/>  — Abre a boca, hyung — Pediu baixinho, acariciou com certo afoito o rosto gentil, esfregando o polegar pelos lábios umedecidos. — Vou olhar para você agora, o tempo todo. <br/>  Com um sorriso satisfeito, o editor atendeu ao pedido, e apesar dos gemidos que avisavam-no, Baekhyun não foi rápido o bastante para se afastar quando Chanyeol gozou. O líquido que jorrou sujou seu queixo e uma parte do lábio inferior. <br/> Baekhyun passou a mão no rosto para se limpar, lambeu a ponta dos dedos melados e permitiu assim uma visão quente a Chanyeol, extasiado ao se sentar no sofá novamente na medida que o editor ficou de pé.<br/>  Não tinham terminado, mesmo assim foi uma surpresa quando Chanyeol puxou Baekhyun pelo cós da calça, desabotoando a peça e descobrindo as pernas branquinhas  torneadas do chefe. Chanyeol puxou o homem para seu colo, afundando finalmente os dedos na bunda deliciosa com um aperto, silenciou Baekhyun com um beijo antes de qualquer exclamação. Estavam sem ar, por alguns segundos precisaram se afastar e manterem-se ocupados apenas com selinhos rápidos, ambos os olhos sem direção por alguns instantes. O editor focou abdomens que ondulavam pela respiração ofegante, seu pau duro sendo muito mais chamativo que o de Chanyeol, que mesmo tendo acabado de gozar, já começava a dar sinais de tesão. Não era difícil quando se tinha Byun Baekhyun esfregando o corpo nu ao dele.<br/>   Chanyeol, tentando incitar ainda mais o companheiro em seu colo, agarrou o pênis de Byun em uma pequena retribuição. Ele esfregou a ponta do polegar a cabecinha com cuidado, tão lentamente que Baekhyun arrastou um gemido rouco, estocando o pequeno túnel que Chanyeol fazia ao redor de seu comprimento. Graças a isso, o lábios inchados abertos, o corpo macio e as expressões de prazer do loiro roubaram toda a atenção de Chanyeol, ele também notou como Baekhyun deslizou o quadril em suas pernas atrás de fricção, desesperado por alívio. Park mal via a hora de ver suas reações agora de pertinho no momento em que estivesse fazendo a preparação.<br/>  — Abre a boca, hyung. — O estagiário fez um leve carinho nos cabelos de Byun, deslizando os fios para trás e descendo cuidadosamente a mão pelo rosto bonito. Os dedos passaram devagar em frente aos lábios de Baekhyun, que abriu a boca para engolir, a boca novamente cheia ocupada em lubrificar os dedos longos. Por causa da proximidade, Chanyeol podia ver melhor o quão compenetrado ele estava, a visão de Baekhyun daquele jeito deleitoso, quase submisso aos seus pedidos era tão gostosa, seu pau subia apenas em observá-lo desta maneira.<br/>  Mesmo já fazendo muito, Baekhyun quis ajudar Chanyeol na nova ereção novamente, seu coração já estava palpitando com medo de alguém pegá-los ali por se estenderem tanto. Envolveu os dois paus juntos na sua mão, bem agarradinhos, começando uma masturbação dupla que desestruturou Chanyeol. O estagiário não sabia onde colocar os olhos, no trabalho manual que Baekhyun fazia ou no deleite das suas expressões enquanto chupava os dedos com gosto, gemendo quando Park apertou com mais força a bunda com a mão livre.<br/>  — Vai mais rápido com isso, hyung — Pediu entre murmúrios ao referir a felação ali em baixo <br/>    — Hm… — Teve como resposta um resmungo arrastada.<br/>  — Você chupa bem demais... Fez um bom trabalho, vai entrar direitinho. — Animado, o estagiário elogiou.<br/>  Chanyeol retirou os dedos bastante lubrificados da boca do parceiro já sem conseguir esperar por mais tempo para senti-lo. Foi em direção a cavidade de Baekhyun, circundando a entrada contraída para conseguir passagem. O editor apoiou o corpo sobre Chanyeol, ficando mais aberto para receber os dedos, estava com o rosto afundado na curvatura do pescoço do mais novo, apertando os olhos e gemendo baixinho enquanto era invadido. Sua respiração ofegante arrepiou Chanyeol, dando ainda mais prazer na masturbação que teve o ritmo aumentado.<br/>  Park levou uma das mãos até o pênis de Baekhyun, lambuzando mais os dedos com o pré-gozo dele para ajudar na lubrificação. Devagarinho adentrou a entrada do homem novamente, sentindo o calor dali de dentro e a prévia do aperto que sentiria, seu pau pulsou desejando meter fundo no editor.<br/>  Baekhyun estava sendo tão judiado, era prazer demais para seu corpo sensível. A massagem que estava recebendo era um verdadeiro passe para o cósmico, não lembrava de ter sido tão delicioso mesmo nas outras transas que deixaram suas pernas bambas. Podia ser por estar compenetrado demais e instigado a dar tudo de si por estarem naquela esfregação no escritório em total sigilo, mas ainda assim achou Chanyeol bastante experiente, o bastante para saber como acabar consigo indo nos pontos certos. Não duraria mais muito mais se continuasse movendo a mão na masturbação gostosa agora somada a penetração curta. Chanyeol fazia questão de abrir os dedos, indo rápido e desacelerando quando percebia a alteração de Baekhyun. A mão que anteriormente apertava a bunda macia estava nas costas largas, acariciando a pele suada com delicadeza e impedindo que ele se afastasse, gesto nada condizente com a força que aplicava na entrada de Baekhyun, o contraste estava acabando com o editor.<br/>  — Não quero te foder nesse sofá, hyung — Chanyeol declarou<br/>  — Aqui está bom... — Byun resmungou logo em seguida, não queria sair dali quando estava tão confortável e satisfeito, quase alcançando o seu limite. Ele acelerou mais a masturbação, estava tão perto de gozar, o corpo inteiro sofria com os espasmos,  mesmo os dedos dos pés se enrugaram quando percebeu estar chegando no climax.<br/>  — Não, confia em mim. Vai ser muito mais gostoso — O estagiário não iria permitir que Baekhyun ficasse satisfeito sozinho, queria participar daquele processo e gozar junto com ele sem que o loiro precisasse usar as próprias mãos<br/>  O editor, no entanto, mal acreditou quando Chanyeol segurou seu pulso, impedindo que continuasse com os movimentos na masturbação e retirando a mão da sua entrada um pouco mais relaxada agora. Chanyeol classificou aquela condição como o perfeito para penetrar Baekhyun, e queria fazer isso contra a janela do escritório. Ele era um pouquinho exibicionista, gostava do perigo, queria sentir toda a excitação da dúvida de alguém estar vendo-os ou não enquanto fodiam, ficava animado só em imaginar alguém os vendo pelos prédios vizinhos ou enquanto caminhavam na rua, assistindo as expressões de prazer do seu chefe, que o receberia tão bem enquanto aproveitava a vista incrível do escritório.<br/> Baekhyun resmungava pelo vazio que sentiu. Movimentou os quadris para frente  demonstrando a vontade de continuar com aquilo ali mesmo, por isso tomou um susto quando Chanyeol lhe carregou no colo para levantar, deixando Byun de pé atordoado a sua frente segundos depois. <br/>  —  Vem aqui. — Chanyeol falou sorridente e estendeu a mão na direção de seu superior, esperando até que ele encaixasse a mão na sua. Arrastou o superior pelo escritório até pararem atrás da mesa de Byun. Posicionou Baekhyun rente a janela com um breve puxão, deixou seu rosto de frente para a janela e envolveu o corpo menor com seus braços fortes, afundando o rosto na nuca do editor com uma ponta de afeto. O cheiro de colônia fresca que inalou apenas o deixou mais felizantes de começar uma trilha de beijos.<br/>  — Sempre quis transar em pé, sabia? — Chanyeol segredou no ouvido de Baekhyun. Fez questão de descer as mãos até o abdome do editor, acariciando a região antes de envolver o pênis esquecido para perceber os arrepios que causou nele.<br/>  — Na janela? — Baekhyun ofegou.<br/>  — É — Depositou outro selar na tez exposta. <br/>— Nunca conseguiu convencer alguém a fazer isso com você?<br/>  — Guardei a oportunidade para você ser a primeira pessoa — As mãos de Chanyeol não paravam quietas. — Você não acha excitante? <br/>  — Eu nunca fiz isso, Chanyeol. Alguém pode ver.<br/>  — Essa é a melhor parte.<br/>  Park pressionou o pau contra a bunda do parceiro, empurrando para frente até que ele estivesse prensado contra seu corpo e o vidro. Baekhyun não conteve um gemido quando os mamilos sensíveis entraram em contato com a temperatura fria da janela. Abriu a boca quando Chanyeol continuou a masturbação interrompida<br/>  — Não parece que achou a ideia ruim, hyung.<br/>  — Não é ruim, só meio estúpida…<br/>  — Ah, vamos lá… — Começou. — Quero ver você repetir isso quando estiver gemendo meu nome e cheio do meu pau. <br/>  — Não achei que fosse ser tão arrogante — Resmungou entre dentes, ainda que empurrasse a bunda para trás em busca de contato com o pênis duro de Chanyeol que roçava ali. — Esse não é meu estagiário bonzinho — Baekhyun disse com um meio sorriso, se divertindo ao falar.<br/>  — Às vezes cabe ser. — Esfregou a língua no pescoço cheio de pequenas marcas, sorrindo ao segurar o próprio pau e posicioná-lo entre as nádegas do loiro, puxando uma banda e conseguindo passagem. — E acho que você gostou desse jeito também.<br/>  Baekhyun espalmou as mãos contra o vidro e curvou a coluna quando Chanyeol começou a penetração, enfiando tudo dentro da cavidade que piscava, ansiosa por engoli-lo por completo. Sentiu vontade de dar uns bons tapas na bunda branquinha apenas para vê-la balançar e ouvir os resmungos de Baekhyun, que descobriu ser tão sensível aos estímulos<br/>  — Acho que tem razão — Ele soprou. — Combina um pouco com você.<br/>  As costas de Byun estavam coladas no peito do estagiário, ele conseguia sentir os arfares do homem progredirem na velocidade conforme movimentava os quadris contra seu corpo, metendo cheio de vontade. As bolas pesadas batiam contra a pele já avermelhada causando barulho, Baekhyun gemia colado ao vidro porque Chanyeol estava sendo tão bom, indo tão fundo que estava entorpecido. Sequer fez questão de pegar seu pau de novo, sabia que Park faria ele gozar apenas estimulando atrás e estava bom demais dessa forma.<br/>  Os gemidos de Baekhyun saíam cortados por causa dos movimentos bem ritmados dentro de si, mesmo de olhos fechados não conseguiu evitar arder de vergonha pela situação que se encontrava. Estava tão exposto e a deriva de frente a janela, qualquer um poderia assisti-lo gemer o nome de Chanyeol como uma cadela, pedindo por mais em murmúrios repetitivos que deixavam o estagiário com ainda mais sede do seu corpo. A forma como se encaixavam não estava escrita o quão intensa era, havia tanto de Chanyeol em Baekhyun que o editor mal podia respirar.<br/>  O estagiário enganchou os braços no corpo do editor, as mãos abertas no peitoral lisinho enquanto findava a mínima distância que ainda existia entre os dois, fodendo Baekhyun com gosto. Trocavam gemidos a cada toque e sentiam ainda mais tesão por causa da circunstância em que estavam, sujeitos aos olhos curiosos de quem estivesse à espreita. Iriam precisar verificar as câmeras de segurança antes de sair também. Não queria perder seus empregos por serem antiéticos, mas por hora queriam desfrutar da aventura.<br/>  As mãos grandes de Chanyeol voltaram a atenção para os mamilos do outro, acariciando e por vezes beliscando os botões rosas enrijecidos. A bochecha de Baekhyun estava pressionada contra o vidro por causa da pressão do estagiário, sua respiração ofegante deixava uma marca de vapor perto da boca aberta. Chanyeol tinha-no pegado de jeito. Nem mesmo o ar condicionado do escritório foi capaz de impedir o suor dos corpos fervilhando. os dois estavam agitados dentro da própria bolha de prazer.<br/>  Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça para trás encostando no ombro de Chanyeol para em seguida abrir a boca e gemer, tão arrastado e manhoso ao chamar o nome do homem que Park estocou ainda mais fundo na intenção de ouvir seu nome até a voz de Baekhyun se esgotar, soava tão melodioso na voz dele. As pontas dos dedos de Baekhyun estavam esbranquiçadas de tanta pressão contra a janela molhada do lado de fora, deixando a marca do seu corpo ali também, ele estava no seu limite. Nem mesmo o barulho da chuva torrencial era capaz de abafar a respiração pesada dos funcionários.<br/>  Byun não conseguiu aguentar quando Chanyeol socou sua próstata em cheio, havia ido certeiro naquele ponto delicado e pôs o editor nas nuvens. Os olhos apertados, a boca que ofegava sem parar e a bunda empinada só indicaram para Chanyeol que Baekhyun estava próximo de gozar, e ao perceber isso gastou todo o resto de sua energia ali, suas pernas já fracas pelos movimentos intensos. Chanyeol se aproximou do rosto do homem, abrindo a boca e dando início a um beijo completamente torto, muito rápido e até fora dos eixos, muito muito molhado, mas igualmente delicioso. Foi o bastante para Baekhyun jorrar forte seu gozo contra a janela de vidro, vacilando nas próprias pernas e passando a depender parcialmente dos braços de Chanyeol porque aquele orgasmo havia lhe destruído. <br/>  Sua entrada contraiu ainda mais, o que atiçou Chanyeol o suficiente para agarrar os quadris do editor com jeito e investir algumas poucas vezes antes de gozar dentro do buraco aberto. Baekhyun praguejou quando, ao sentir o quentinho dentro de si, notou a falta de camisinha. Chanyeol até quis praguejar por isso, mas achou sexy demais ver a entrada do loiro piscar enquanto o líquido esbranquiçado escorria entre as bandas, ainda mantendo-as afastadas com uma mão para observar.<br/>  Baekhyun encostou a testa suada no vidro para descansar, estava tão ofegante que parecia prestes a morrer, totalmente drenado de suas forças. Sua mente estava nublada demais para tentar analisar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Nem tinha recobrado o equilíbrio do seu corpo quando Chanyeol o abraçou novamente, beijando seu pescoço e a bochecha com certo cuidado, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo molhado de suor antes de sussurrar perto de seu ouvido:<br/>  — Obrigado pelo bônus, hyung.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>